Honor
by Sowelu
Summary: Los nudillos se cubrieron de heridas y barro mientras ella demostraba su coraje y luchaba por los suyos. Y los angulosos huesos se expusieron debajo de la piel cuando sin cuidado alguno, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de una gran silla. Su trono.


Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling

"**Honor"**

Los nudillos se cubrieron de heridas y barro mientras ella demostraba su coraje y luchaba por los suyos. Y los angulosos huesos se expusieron debajo de la piel cuando sin cuidado alguno, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de una gran silla. Su nuevo trono. El dolor la traspasaba y se mantuvo asida al asiento quieta, muda. Mientras sus manos, tras unos eternos minutos, se soltaban y cerraban en fuertes puños. Luchando por mantener el rostro tranquilo.

Había pasado tantos años siendo la perfecta profesora de Transformaciones, llegando todos los días puntual a su clase y apoyando en lo que fuera necesario al director del colegio. Tantos años se habían convertido en una abrumadora tranquilidad que ella cumplía como un fiel reloj apegado al tiempo, y el tiempo la vio envejecer. El tiempo le dio la oportunidad de conseguir un fiel amigo, y el tiempo le enseñó que a veces las mejores cosas son las que mas duelen conquistar.

Y ella a estas alturas echaba de menos todo. Echaba de menos caminar por los terrenos en la compañía de Albus, que le dijese con sus coloquiales frases que la situación era complicada pero que todo iría bien, para después mencionar algo como que olvidó decirle a los elfos de las cocinas, que el estofado esa tarde había estado excelente. Mientras ella curvaba un mohín de desagrado, sabiendo que en el fondo esas frases la relajaban ante la fuerte tensión que se venía siguiendo por el alza del Señor Oscuro. Y lo dejaba pasar.

De la misma manera, echaba de menos las tardes en las que se sentaba en un sillón desvencijado de su habitación a recordar las tonterías de sus alumnos, a los cuales castigaba sin el menor tiento y procurando que les quedara claro que ella era intimidatoria. Luego soltaba discretas sonrisas por la acción recordada. Porque sí, ella también sonreía por cosas sin sentido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo hiciera en un oscuro rincón de su habitación, lejos incluso del incriminante espejo.

Hasta que llegó el hijo de Lily y James, aquellos jóvenes que fueron muy valientes al luchar por la causa del mundo mágico. Por su pequeño hijo que ahora lucía una extraña cicatriz en la frente, producto de la maldad de Voldemort. Y en cuanto lo vio pequeño, flacucho y extraño a todo aquel mundo que para ella era su vida, se prometió que a discreción estaría con él, porque el sentirse observado como una burda comedia de teatro barato, no es lo debía merecer un chico como aquel.

Y se escandalizó. Cuando Dumbledore le mencionó que Harry era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, aunque sin saber como, dejando quizás la vida del chico en ello. Intentando incluso con todos los medios, que el destino de ellos dos se cruzara, pero eso fue más fácil de lo que él mismo pudo adivinar, y después el pobre chico se encontró en una suerte sin salida, rápido demostró que era él único para el trabajo, y de nuevo confió en él, en su mentor. En su amigo. Y estuvo dispuesta a pelear junto con él hasta el final.

Porque ella era temible cuando se lo proponía, porque no dejó nunca que la edad la hiciera menos, porque sus habilidades como bruja nunca fueron pocas. En cambio, ella desenvainaba su varita como la mejor, surcando en el aire movimientos que dejaban helados a todos. Luchando por los suyos, por todos. Que la causa del mundo mágico significaba absolutamente todo para ella.

Y así la dama de cabellos oscuros cayó desolada cuando _él_ murió. Cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados en un sueño que sabía sería eterno. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no lucharían juntos, que todo lo había legado, y que ahora era su turno. Entones dejó de ser la Minerva de siempre, y se convirtió en la bruja aguerrida, en la que daba ordenes y no se echaba para atrás, a pesar de dudar si fuera lo correcto.

Una bruja que mantenía el rostro serio, contrito más nunca derrumbado. Y entonces tomó el lugar, fue la directora que en otra situación hubiera sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Y se dispuso a mantener un poco de frialdad hacia los demás, que no supieran que por dentro ella no estaba ni cerca de estar preparada para el cargo.

Pero Severus fue más astuto, aquél que él tantas veces mencionó como de confianza, se reveló como la peor escoria de todos los tiempos, porque meses después el colegio fue tomado y él tomo el cargo de director. No hace falta mencionar que se sintió derrumbada, traicionando la confianza que Albus había depositado en ella. Débil y frágil como cualquier otra persona que se enfrenta ante el mago más tenebroso que ha tenido la historia de sus recuerdos. Y lloró, sola. Porque por mucho que tuviera personas a su lado con las cuales compartir, con los cuales planear como seguir, sabía que debía soportar esto sola, ser la fortaleza que otros necesitaban.

Y entonces sabe de un chico que ha escapado de todas las batallas, que lo más probable es que pase hambre en estos momentos, pero que no le importa porque seguro regresará para enfrentar su gran temor. Y se arma de valor. Y sus huesos se fortalecen a medida que se endereza de esa tiesa silla donde lleva horas pensando como actuar, descubriendo que mejor es mantenerse fuerte, prepararse para una batalla que no será corta.

Grita, se mueve ágilmente, y curva la mano para despedir de su varita aquella maldición imperdonable con la misma rabia que lo hizo antaño su amigo. Y se tambalea, mientras Tom Riddley avanza amenazante hacia Harry, mientras ambos se miran como iguales, capaces de acabar el uno con el otro. Y lanza un suspiro, recordando que su fortaleza se la debe al amigo que encontró varios años atrás en una mazmorra, posiblemente en los pasillos o en el comedor del gran colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Que le mostró que el mundo es de los que dan batalla, y no de los que se quedan a esperar que todo se resuelva.

Y sabe que el mundo ya no será igual. Porque Harry sigue ahí, pero su maestro ya no. Porque la esperanza ha renacido, con el dolor de trasfondo en una bella melodía de canto de Fénix, porque las heridas se sanan conforme ella pasa los nuevos días ayudando a reconstruir su mundo, su vida.

Ahora su rostro luce cansado, con gruesas líneas que lo trazan con experiencias y batallas ganadas, con los ojos caídos de dolor, pero con la satisfacción de no haberse rendido en el peor momento que su larga vida le ha dado. Satisfecha por asomarse por los ventanales de esa fría habitación con los ojos puestos sobre ella. Ojos de personas que le rinden vítores por la victoria conseguida.

Y camina hasta posar su mirada en los gentiles ojos de aquel director de barba blanca y ojos eternos. Asiente la cabeza levemente, para inmediatamente ser correspondida.

-Todo un honor haber peleado junto a ti…, todo un honor Albus.-

_-fin-_

* * *

Beteo: Nayades...

Este fue un experimento que realice, la verdad es que no planeaba hacerlo y solo salió... a ver que les parece!! no se que tan bien este el personaje, pero va!

Saludos a todos... si pasan por aca xDDD

SOWELU


End file.
